Operation:Friends
by kittylover529
Summary: Nigel and Wally have never seen eye to eye...but then they talk...the DCFDTL kidnaps one of them and...they end up...friends!Sorry Im bad at summeries!XP


Operation…

F…Foe's

R…Reform

I…Into

E…Each others

N….Nice

D…Dream

_**Wally's POV**_

"Pft! Yeah right! I would neva save Nigel! He'd never need it" I said rolling my eves.

"Okay so what's that thingamabob do?" I pointed to a flashing orange button. "On **GEEZE** abandon ship! ABANDON SHIP!!" Hoagie screamed…into my **face!! **"Thanks Hogil…now I lost my hear! And I'm eleven!" I smiled anyway…

Why is Nigel looking at me like that? He's just staring at me…uh…I'm not going to…ask him…I'm not going to ask him! "Quit staring at me!" did I say that? Crud…wait where'd everyone go? I looked around…no one except Nigel!

Uhg…_Nigel…_I rolled my eyes just of the thought of being alone with Nigel and now…here it's actually happened! Wait that orange button says 'buckle seat belts'…Okay now…why would it say that if Hoagie…AHHH!!!Ouch!

I got pushed to the back of the COOLBUS because the bus suddenly went forward…huh…weird!

_**Nigel's POV**_

Oh how delightful! As delightful as the DCFDTL! Me and Wally…hey the COOLBUS is fine! Why would Hoagie think otherwise? It's even headed for the tree house! What's wrong?!

Wally and I have never quite seen…uh…how do I put this? Eye to eye cause he's short get it? Well I shouldn't be talking heck I'm bald! Well I never quite knew why that was…

"Wally?" I asked him…"On crud…" was I supposed to not hear that? "Yeah Nigel?" he sighed. "Why aren't we friends?" I asked him…well him being him he always has an answer…right or not…

"We don't like the same things! And you're a work-a-shmall-tick? And I'm a fight-a-shmall-tick!" he screamed…Well I'll give him that much…he's right…at that at least…

Hum…I raised an eyebrow… "Who's your best friend?" I whispered…afraid…I guess of the answer. "What's it to ya?" he snapped then looked down guiltily and sighed "Hoagilligan…"…

I blinked…that's what I was afraid of…I think he caught my erm…disgrace and so asked "Who's…your… best… friend?" he asked me going slower on every word. "Hoags…" I said looking down.

He raised his eyebrows "Well!" he shouted always the one to break silences! "Now! This is really **really **awkward!" he shouted to the ceiling . "Yup…" I rolled my eyes at him…

"Why do you hate me soooo much Numbuh One?!" Okay now I'm confused why'd he call me by my code name? Wait a second… "First why'd you call me Numbuh One? Second I don't hate you…" now he looked confused…

"Ya don't?" I shook my head. "I called you Numbuh One because Numbuh One hate's me more than Nigel does…Numbuh One barely talks to me…" he said looking down…

"Wha? Wally I'm sorry! I never thought you cared what I thought…I am Numbuh One stop confusing me! And uh…do….you ya know…hate me?" I asked him…

"When we're Wally and Kuki and Hoagie and Abby and…Nigel…we're friends! But when we're Numbuh's 5,4,3,2,and, 1…" he paused motioning to me…"We're a team…we're friends to but it's more like…harsher well…not really…only with me and you…" he said still looking down…

"And…I could never hate you…you're my…_our_ leader…" Wally grinned at me… and I grinned back…this guy isn't so bad after all…

_**Wally's POV**_

Why aren't we friends? I mean we have the same best friend that must mean something! "What's the real reason you don't like me?" I asked Nigel quietly.

"Because…you stole my best friend from me!" he whispered pouting looking me straight in the eyes. I raised my eyebrows "What?! Hoagie?! He's…no…I mean sure we're buds! But…uh…where's this going?" I askedmyself awkwardly.

Nigel actually laughed "I was thinking the same thing! Why don't you like me though?" he asked me suddenly creepily serious.

I bit my lip… "I never like you for a few reasons the top one being you saved me in kindergarten! The others being a) well you never like me! 12) everyone likes you and no one likes me! No I don't care about popularity but I do care if someone likes me or not! Z) You're like the tallest in the team!" I mumbled the last one.

He looked confused "Oh...". I smiled "Yeah… what's that beeping noise? Ya know?" I cupped my ear. "I donno Hoags is the smart one! Wait…that might be the attack syt…" woah what's that!?

_**Nigel's POV**_

Woah what's that?! Hey…wait is that the Delightful Dorks?! Wait if that's the delightful…does that mean… "AHHH!!" The robot thing (they always have robots!) scooped me up and I heard their 'delightful' voices!

"Why hello Nigel…Fine weather we're having isn't it? Now let's go see what fun things Father has in mind for you…" they grinned. I was too stunned to speak…did you ever notice how creepy they are? Talking at the same time? And never separating except like that one time! Lenny? Good times! They're like stalkers!

"WAAALLLYYY!!!!" I yelled as loud as I could but I didn't see him anywhere! "What did you do with my friend you delightful dorks!?" I screamed at them…

"Why Nigel we did nothing to your little friend…emphasis on _little! _Yet that is…you just gave us a brilliant idea!" they smiled evilly at me… oh drat!

"He's gonna come and whip your sorry butts! All five of them!" I screamed to them. "Oh Nigel, Nigel… watch your language or we're going to have to give you a consequence!" They said together…

"Alright do it! See if I care! Try your best to hurt me!" I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. "It's not you we were aiming for Nigel!! It's your friend…" They grinned their ugly faces going to…

"Wait what?!" I raised an eyebrow and smirked "Are you kidding? He'll do a better job than me! You pick the wrong _short_ person to mess with!" This is going to be fun!

_**Wally's POV**_

Hold on Wally! Keep holding! Climb, climb! Stupid delightful dorks! I'm gonna beat the crud out of their lousy butts just like Nig said! Did I just call him Nig? Well let's get up there! Wait! Maybe it's a good idea to stay in the down low for a bit on the side of the robot.

Well that's the beginning did you ever notice they were never the best of friends?


End file.
